It's More Than a Crush and You Know It
by Bloody Simpson Chibi
Summary: Love is in the air when Lisa begins to have feelings for Nelson. Again. Meanwhile Bart falls for the new girl in school. But someone from the past is out to ruin this new relationship. Nelson x Lisa. Bart x OC. Rated T because of my OCs potty mouth.
1. Chapter 1 Rose

**It's more than a crush and you know it**

 **(Hey everyone! This my first non-crossover fanfiction. This is also the first story that one of my many OCs will be in. Make sure to read and review!)**

Chapter 1: Rose

"Come on Bart we're gonna be late for school!" Lisa shouted. "I'm coming I'm coming." Bart said. The two Simpson children where late for the bus this morning. So they had to walk. Lisa was not pleased and Bart was not any happier. "Bart! Lisa! You forgot your lunches." Marge said.

The kids grabbed their lunches, kissed Marge on the cheeks, Lisa the left one and Bart the right, and continued their way to school.

Lisa was so excited. It was her first year as a third grader. She had been one before when she and her brother where sent there last year due to their grades. But this time, she was ready.

Bart was less than pleased. Somehow, He managed to pass the fourth grade and now was going to be a fifth grader. To him that just meant more work and less fun. He was pissed.

Suddenly, Bart and Lisa heard a girlish scream. "That sounds like Martin Prince." Lisa said. The scream was coming from some bushes. Bart and Lisa went towards the bushes and saw Martin getting beat up by Dolph, Jimbo, Kearney, and Nelson. "Give us your lunch money or we'll pound you to a pulp!" Nelson said. "Please Mercy!" Martin pleaded.

"Oh my god!" Lisa shouted. "Bart! We got to do something!" "You mean walk away and pretend nothing happened? I'm way ahead of you." Bart said. Before Lisa could stop him, he bolted. She sighed. "I guess it's up to me."

Lisa started to approach the bullies with the intent of giving them a piece of her mind. "Hey you! What do you think your doin-" Lisa stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Nelson.

There was something weird about Nelson. He looked the same as he did last year. But at the same time, he seemed more mature, more masculine, and more attractive to Lisa A strange burning sensation began to overcome Lisa's cheeks. (What the?) Lisa could feel the blood rush to her face. Nelson seemed to notice it as well.

"Lisa?" Nelson said. "What are you doing here?" Lisa didn't answer right away. She was lost in Nelson's eyes. "Uh..Lisa?" Nelson repeated. Lisa snapped out of it. "Wha-what? Oh yeah! Umm….Nelson! You and your friends better Martin alone!" Lisa said all in one breath.

Nelson just looked down right confused. "Isn't Bart supposed to be with you?" Nelson asked. "He bailed on me." Lisa said.

The rest of the bullies started laughing. "Man, I knew Bart was a wussy, but this is ridiculous." Jimbo said.

Lisa rolled her eyes. "Anyway.." Lisa continued. "Can't you guys leave Martin alone for one day?" The bullies gave her a strange look. "Please?" Lisa said sheepishly.

There was a moment of awkward silence. Then Nelson spoke up. "You know, Lisa's got a point."

"She does?" said the bullies.

"She does?" said Martin.

"I do?" said Lisa

"Yeah." Nelson said. "We always pick on Martin. Why don't we find that Database kid and liberate some cash from him?"

"Sounds good." Dolph said. The other bullies agreed and went off in search of their next victim. Lisa helped Martin up. "Are you okay?" Lisa asked the fellow bookworm. "Yes." Martin said "I am fine. Thank you."

After making sure Martin was okay, Lisa continued to school. All the way there, and for the rest of the day, all Lisa could think about was Nelson. She couldn't get him out of her head. And the burning sensation in her cheeks continued to bother her. At some point she was able to go to the restroom and look in the mirror. She saw that her cheeks where a bright red. She tried to cool her face off by splashing some cold water from the sink on it, but it didn't help. "What's wrong with me?" Lisa thought to herself. All they she could hear the other girls giggle behind her back. It was a rather embarrassing day for Lisa

"So how was first day of school?" Marge asked. The Simpsons where having pork chops for dinner save for Lisa who was sticking to her vegetarian diet by eating a salad instead. "Oh it was fine." Lisa said feebly before looking back down at her plate. Marge let out one of her famous murmurs to show she was worried. "Lisa, are you sure you're okay? You look a little flushed." Homer was next to speak. "Yeah Lisa, Do you have a fever honey?" Lisa finished the food in her mouth. "I'm fine guys. Really I am! I guess it's just allergies." Then Lisa just put her fork down. "Can I be excused from the table?

Homer and Marge exchanged an uneasy glance then Marge said "Okay." Lisa went to her room, changed into her nightgown, and climbed into bed. "Why can't I stop thinking about Nelson?" Lisa thought. The strangest thing about all this was that this all felt familiar. "I know I felt like this before. But where?" Lisa pondered. The burning feeling in her face intensified when she realized what all this meant. "Oh no!" Lisa thought. "It can't be. Am I…..do I…have a crush on Nelson again!?"

 **(Yeah so this is sort of a sequel to Lisa's Date with Destiny, which just so happens to be my favorite episode of The Simpsons. WARNING! There is an OC in the next chapter. Special thanks to VintageNHC and The Eds Rock for reviewing my other stories. That's all for now. B.S.C Out.)**


	2. Chapter 2 Creepypasta Girl

**Chapter 2: Creepypasta Girl**

 **(Hey everybody! Here's chapter 2! Special thanks to WaylonJuliusLector and Oblivion78 for favoriting and following this story! You guys rock! So in this chapter, you will meet my OC, Dawn MacGyver She's only existed in my head until now. Let's go!)**

"I hate 5th grade!" Bart thought out loud. It was his second day of 5th grade and it had been a bad one at that. Nelson Muntz pulled his shorts down in front of Sherri and Terri. His friend Milhouse Van Houten was sick with scabies and was not able to be here today. He got a question wrong in class, only for Ralph Wiggum to get the same question right. To top it all off, he was in the biggest prank runt of his life. He could not think of a good way to prank Principal Skinner to save his life. "How could this day get any worse?" He asked himself.

"Hey Fart Simpson" A familiar voice from behind startled Bart. He turned around to see Jimbo as well as his friends Dolph and Kearney. "Uh oh." Bart thought. He tried to back away slowly but bumped into Dolph. "We heard you chickened out on us yesterday." Jimbo continued. "So we decided to save some hurt for you." He said as he cracked his knuckles. Bart gulped. "Look fe-fellas." He said fearfully "Maybe we could work something out." "Oh we'll work something out alright." Jimbo said as Dolph grabbed Bart from behind and held his hands back. "Our fist on your face!" "Oh Good one" Kearney said.

Bart knew there was no escape, so he closed his eyes and braced himself for a beatdown. "Ow!" Bart heard Kearney said. Bart opened his eyes and saw Kearney rubbing his head as if something hit him. "What the?" Dolph said as he too was hit with something. A third object hit Jimbo square in the forehead. Bart saw that the object was in fact a rock. "Who keeps throwing rocks!?" Jimbo yelled out. "Come on out and we might go easy on you!"

Suddenly a figure jumped out from the bushes and landed in front of the group. The person looked around Bart's age and wore black pants, blue shoes, and a green jacket with the hoodie pulled up. The person was also wearing a blue mask with black stuff leaking out the eye holes.

"Who the hell are you?" Dolph asked.

The figure said nothing.

"No one gives us the silent treatment!" Jimbo yelled. "Get him!"

The bullies charged the figure. They punched and kicked and even head-butted….each other trying to get to get the masked person. The person just kept dodging the bullies' attacks. Soon enough, the bullies got tired and stopped trying to hurt the kid. When the kid saw the bullies where exhausted, the kid kicked each of them square in the crotch.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" The bullies screamed before turning tail and running away.

"That was awesome!" Bart shouted once he regained his ability to speak. "How could a guy like you take on guys like those and win!?"

The figure looked at Bart for a few moments and said "I wouldn't know" before taking off the mask and allowing her hoodie to fall and expose her long hair. "I'm not a guy."

Bart stood there dumbfounded. "You're a girl!?"

"Well, Last time I checked, I was born without a dick so yeah." She said.

Bart couldn't stop staring at her. She had long hair. Most of it was green with one blue stand. She unzipped her jacket and showed the black T-shirt with a jolly roger on it beneath. Her face was very cute yet fierce.

"Bart was at a loss for words. "I-I-um I-um-I l-like y-y-your mask?" He finally managed to spit out.

"Thanks! It's my Eyeless Jack mask." The girl said enthusiastically.

"Whatless Who?" Bart said, utterly confused.

Eyeless Jack. You know. He's a Creepypasta.

"What's a Creepypasta?" Bart said.

The girl just looked at Bart in shock for a moment then smacked her palm over her face. "You my friend need to be on the Internet more."

"There was an awkward silence.

"My name is Bart Simpson." Bart just said out of the blue.

"I'm Dawn MacGyver." Dawn said. "No relation to Toby MacGyver."

"So uh Are you new here or what?" Bart asked.

"Yeah. My dad got a job at the Nuclear Plant here so we had to move." Dawn replied.

"Hey my dad works at Nuclear Plant." Bart said. "Then he realized something. "Hey! How come I didn't see you yesterday?"

"I always skip the first day of school." Dawn said. "That's when they give out the most bullshit work."

"Wow!" I never heard a girl use the S-word before!"

"The S-word? You still use the S-word? What are you? Five?"

Bart blushed. "What? No! I m-ment…OW!"

"I'm just fucking with ya." Dawn said as she nudged Bart hard on the shoulder. They both started laughing.

When they stopped, Bart was the first to speak. "Well Thanks for saving my ass!

"Your welcome." Dawn said. Well I gotta go. See ya later!"

"Yeah you too." Bart said but she was already gone.

"Are you okay sweetie." Marge asked her son. This time the Simpsons where eating burgers, veggie burgers for Lisa who was still lost in thought from yesterday. Bart was now feeling the same. "Nothing Mom. Hey can I be excused from the table?" Again Homer and Marge gave each other a worried look and again Marge said that he could. And so Bart did.

Bart changed to his pajamas and climbed into bed. "Oh man!" Bart said to himself. "I think I'm in love."

 **(So what do you guys think of my character? I don't think any of Bart's past girlfriends where a good match for him so that's where Dawn comes in.**

 **ATTENTION! ATTENTION! I need cover art for my Simpson Lied and Simp-eds stories. Please PM me if you can help. So anyway please rate and review and stay tuned for the next chapter! Chibi out!)**


	3. Chapter 3 Trouble Afoot

**Chapter 3: Trouble Afoot**

"What am I going to do?" Lisa thought to herself. "I can't have a crush on Nelson again." She was sitting on the swings by herself as usual. "Maybe it's some sort of disease or something." Lisa tried telling herself. "Hello Lisa." A voice said behind her. "Oh no."

Milhouse was standing behind Lisa. Oh how Lisa was annoyed with him. "Hello Milhouse." Lisa said, trying to not sound annoyed.

"So Lisa." Milhouse began. "I was thinking maybe we could go to the Springfield Science Expo this weekend."

"Milhouse, Springfield doesn't have a science expo. You're thinking of the one in Shelbyville."

"Oh." Milhouse said. "But we can still hang out!"

"Milhouse listen." Lisa said. "We need to talk."

"About how lovely the weather is?" Milhouse asked.

"No." Lisa said. She took a deep breath and continued. "Milhouse, you're a great guy. You're very nice, and…..well your very nice."

"Go on." Milhouse said liking where this conversation was going.

"However," Lisa continued "Ever since I became a third grader, I've been thinking long and hard about my life. And I realized that there are certain aspects of my life that are holding me back."

Milhouse frowned. "What are you saying Lisa?"

"I'm saying I like you as a friend. But only as a friend. And that all that we'll ever be." Lisa said.

Milhouse didn't say anything.

"I hope you understand." Lisa said.

"Yeah, I understand." Milhouse said sadly as he walked away.

"Poor Milhouse." Lisa said. She felt bad for Milhouse. But what she said was true. If Lisa was ever to succeed in life, she could not afford to let Milhouse drag her down. And she most certainly didn't need it now, not when she was already…. "Hey Lis." A familiar voice interrupted Lisa's thought.

"Oh god." Lisa thought before turning around to meet the eyes of Nelson. "Eep."

...

"So let me get this straight." Bart said. "This Slenderman guy just walks around the woods all day until he finds children who he then either kills or makes his minions?"

"The preferred term is proxy. But yeah." Dawn said. She and Bart where sitting under a tree, just relaxing. Because Bart had apparently heard of them before, Dawn was telling all about the creepypastas.

"That is so cool!" Bart said. "I can't believe I've never heard about Creepypasta before.

"Dude, don't you ever get on a computer?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah." Bart replied. "But it's mostly just to dislike Skinner's post on Springface."

"I'm guessing Skinner is the name of our asshole of a principle?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah, guy's a real jerk. I've been trying to find the perfect way to prank him this year, but I'm stuck in a runt."

"Ya know," Dawn said as she leaned closer to Bart. "I might be able to help with that."

"I don't believe it. I just don't believe it." Jessica Lovejoy said to herself. She was watching as her former puppet Bart Simpson and the new girl where hitting it off. "Bart is MY puppet, nobody else's." Jessica sneered. "I need to find a way to break those two up. But how?"

Suddenly, Jessica heard the sound of crying. She turned around to find Milhouse balled up in a corner weeping. "What the hell are you crying for?" Jessica said.

"Lisa broke up with me!" Milhouse whined. "Okay so weren't actually dating. But it still hurts."

Jessica looked back at the playground. She Lisa blushing quite furiously while talking to Nelson. She got an idea.

"There, there." Jessica said in a fake caring voice as she comforted the crying Milhouse. "I think we could help each other out."

 **(AH CRAP! It looks like Jessica out to ruin both relationships! Now before anyone gets butt hurt, I do not hate Milhouse. I just don't think he deserves Lisa. But anyway, I just want to thank animeXvampirefreak3000 and Shadowfang14 for reviewing showing their support for this story. Thanks guys! And before anyone ask, No. I have not given up on Simpson Lied or Simp-eds. I've just been busy lately with another story. Anyway. Make sure to review! Chibi out.)**


	4. Chapter 4 At Dawn's House

Chapter 4: At Dawn's House.

 **(I don't really have anything to say.)**

"Lisa, please try not to be lame." Bart told his sister with a stern voice.

"Sure, I promise Bart." Lisa replied sarcastically.

On Friday, Dawn invited Bart over to her house. When Bart told his parents, Marge insisted that he take Lisa. Now they were on the front porch of Dawn's house. It looked a little like the Simpsons house except all the color where darker.

"Just knock on the door." Lisa said. Bart did.

A woman with dark brown hair and a frilly pink dress answered the door.

"You must be Bart." The women said in a friendly voice before turning to Lisa. "Awww! Is this your sister?"

"Yeah. My mom made me bring her." Bart said with disdain.

"Hey Bart!" Dawn called from inside. She came to her mother's side. "Glad you could make it!" Then she noticed Lisa. "Who's that?"

"Just my stinky sister Lisa. My mom made me bring her."

Lisa just groaned at her brother's remark. Then she smile at Dawn and held up her hand. "My name's Lisa. I heard so much about you from Bart."

Dawn just looked Lisa over and said. "So what are you? Some kind of slut?"

"What?" Lisa asked.

"Oh Nothing. Just that you're the first 8 year old I've seen to wear a strapless dress."

That warm sensation in Lisa's cheeks returned. Embarrassed, she quickly shielded her bare shoulders from Dawn's judgmental eyes with her hands. "But..I…uh…. Well I…" It only confused her more when Dawn started laughing.

"Aw I'm just fucking with ya!" Dawn said as she gave Lisa's back a good hard slap.

"Oww!" Lisa said.

"Dawn! How many times have I told you not to use that word!" her mother shouted.

"And how many times have I listened?" Dawn said with a smug look on her face.

"Don't get smart with me missy!" Dawn's mom said.

"Whatever." Dawn said. "Come on guys! I'll show you my room!"

Bart and Lisa followed Dawn to her room. The first thing they noticed was a painting of a tall, bald, faceless man in a suit on Dawn's wall.

"Uh Nice drawing." Lisa said trying not to be freaked out.

"Yeah. That's just a painting of Slenderman.

Lisa looked at the wall left to the Slenderman painting. It depicted a teenage boy wearing a white hoodie with a smile craved into his face.

"That's Jeff the Killer." Dawn explained.

Bart looked to the right and saw another teenage boy, this time with a black hoodie and a blue mask with empty eye holes.

"Is that Eyeless Jack?" Bart asked.

"Yep."

Lisa looked back at the door to see the elf from Legend of Zelda, except with black bleeding eyes. "Lovely picture of Zelda you got there."

"Ok first of all, His name is Link, not Zelda. Second, that's not even him, that's BEN."

"Who is.." Lisa stopped herself. "You know what? I don't even want to know."

"Told ya she was lame." Bart remarked.

"Am not." Lisa protested.

"Are too."

"Am not"

"Are too"

"Am not"

"Beat me in a milk-drinking contest?"

"Am no- wait what?" Lisa asked in confusion.

"If you can beat me in a milk-drinking contest, then you're not lame. If you can't then you are" Dawn said.

"But I" Lisa was silenced by Bart. "That would be awesome!"

Against her will, Lisa was dragged into the kitchen. Dawn took out a gallon of milk from the fridge while Bart got two glasses. Dawn poured the white liquid into the two glasses then passes one to Lisa.

"Whoever finishes their glass first is the winner!" Dawn declared. Lisa gulped.

Bart started the timer. "Go!"

Lisa began to chug the dairy beverage as fast as she could. Dawn, however was faster and all the milk in her glass was soon gone. "Done."

Lisa almost choked on the milk still in her mouth.

Bart and Dawn started to laugh at Lisa, causing her face to heat up again. "I-I'm just not used to drinking milk that fast!" She protested.

Bart and Dawn just continued laughing.

"Alright that's it!" Lisa shouted. "I want a new challenge."

Dawn smiled. "You're on!"

 **(Sorry about the crapiness of this chapter. I got a workover load. Next chapter will be much better!)**


	5. Chapter 5 Nelson and Lisa part 1

Chapter 5: Nelson and Lisa (Part 1.)

"Looks like I win again." Dawn said

"Do'h!" Lisa replied

All day, Dawn and Lisa had been doing dares. And all day Lisa had been losing them. They had just finished a contest to see who could throw the most rocks in Lake Springfield. Dawn won once again.

"Ready to admit your lame yet Lis?" Bart said.

"No!" Lisa said. "Come on! Let's go again!"

"Dude, we don't have any more rock to throw." Dawn pouted. Then she brighten up. "But how about a tree climbing contest."

Lisa asked which tree and Dawn pointed to a really tall oak. Lisa gulped.

How about we make it more interesting." Dawn said with an evil smile on her face.

"What do you mean?" Lisa said nervously.

"The last of us to make it to the top of the tree has to walk in the burr patch completely barefoot." As Dawn said this, she pointed to a patch of very pointy-looking burrs. Lisa cringed.

"What's wrong Lisa?" Bart said. "Wanna chicken out?"

"No way!" Lisa said. Then she turned to Dawn. "You're on!" Without another word, Lisa ran towards the tree and latched herself on its trunk.

Lisa started digging her nails into the wood, determined not to lose this time. "I'm doing it. I'm really doing it!" Lisa thought to herself. Until she realized that Dawn was a few feet ahead of her.

"What the?" Lisa said. "How did she get up there so fast?" Lisa tried to go faster but it was too late. Dawn was already at the top. "Dammit!" Lisa whispered under her breath as she climbed down the tree in defeat.

"Come on Lisa. Cough'em up!" Dawn said while Bart smiled. Lisa reluctantly began to remove her shoes, fearing the pain of the burrs.

"It's okay Lisa. There just burrs." Lisa told herself as she gave the shoes to Dawn. Then Lisa proceeded to walk through the burrs. They poked her feet again and again. "Ow Ow Ow!" Lisa said

As his sister suffered the pain of the burrs. Bart got a nasty idea. "Hey Dawn." Dawn turned to Bart. "Yeah?" "I just got an awesome idea!" And with that, Bart began to whisper into Dawn's ear, causing a smile to form on her face.

"Ow Ow Ow!" Lisa cried as she ripped the last of the burrs from her feet. None of them had managed to draw any blood from Lisa, but with the pain they caused, they might as well have.

"Okay. I did it. Can I have my shoes back please?" Lisa was met with silence. "Hello? Bart? Dawn?" Lisa couldn't find them anywhere. She then came to a horrible conclusion. "Oh no! They took off with my shoes!" "Why those good-for nothing.."

"Lisa?"

Lisa froze when she heard a familiar voice. "Oh no!" Lisa turned around to see Nelson Muntz, looking at her with concern. "Nelson!" The burning sensation returned. "Wh-what a-are you doing he-here?"

"Oh nothing. I'm bored as hell so I thought I'd chuck some rocks at the lake but there all gone." Nelson said. "Oh I wonder how that could have happened." Lisa chuckled sheepishly. Nelson continued. "So what are you doing here?" Lisa gulped. "Oh nothing I was just.." then Lisa remembered about her shoes. "Oh crap! Uh. I was just sitting on the forest floor enjoying the beauty of nature." As Lisa said this, she got on her knees and pulled down the hem of her dress to hide the fact that she was barefoot.

Before Nelson could ask Lisa why she was sitting like that, something hit him in the back of the head. "Hey! What the?" Nelson managed to say before he was hit again with a similar object. It was one of Lisa's shoes.

From the bushes, Bart and Dawn could be heard laughing. "Perfect shot!" Bart exclaimed. "Of course." Dawn said. The two trouble-makers then ran off into the woods.

"Stupid-asses!" Nelson shouted at them. The he noticed what they were throwing at him. "He Lisa, ain't these your shoes?"

"I-I've never seen those shoes before in my life." Lisa said, trying to hide her embarrassment. To her surprise, Nelson handed her the shoes. "Here. I think you might want them back." The burning feeling in Lisa's cheeks intensified. She managed to choke out an embarrassed thank you as she put her shoes back on.

"This is so embarrassing." Lisa thought. "Nelson saw me barefoot!" Lisa's thoughts where interrupted by Nelson once again.

"Hey Lisa. I was going to see the new Attack on Titan movie after this and I have an extra ticket. Wanna come with?"

Lisa took a while to answer then said yes.

* * *

"I think we lost them." Bart and Dawn where trying to catch their breath after running from Nelson. "That was awesome!" Bart exclaimed.

"What was awesome?" Dawn said, fixing her hair.

"Taking Lisa's shoes and then chucking them at Nelson. Man, Dawn I thought you were badass before, but now you're just freaking awesome!" When Bart finished speaking, he noticed that Dawn had pulled her hoodie all the way up.

"Uh. Dawn?"

"Oh uh, Thanks Bart." Dawn said without moving. Her voice didn't sound as lively as it did a few minutes ago.

After an awkward pause, Dawn flipped her hoodie back down and said "Let's go to the arcade." Bart was confused but said okay.

* * *

"Haw Haw! That dude got eaten by a titan!"

"I'm guessing that's the only reason you wanted to see this movie." Lisa said as she ate a handful of popcorn.

"That. And to see if there are any female titans." Nelson replied with a perverted face.

"I highly doubt there are." Lisa said.

Nelson and Lisa where sitting in a theater watching the live-action version of Attack on Titan that had come out last week. Lisa had heard of the anime but never really watched it. Nelson admitted while they were getting their popcorn and Buzz- Cola that he never really watched it either.

That didn't stop the two from enjoying the movie. Lisa reached into the tub of popcorn to get another handful but felt something grab her lightly.

"What the?" Lisa looked down and gasped. She had accidently grabbed Nelson's hand. The burning sensation in her cheeks returned stronger than ever.

"Oops! Sorry Lisa!" Nelson said, removing his hand from the tub.

A very embarrassed Lisa also moved her hand. "That's okay." Neither of them said a word for the duration of the film.

 **(So many words! I know I know. So I hope you enjoy!)**


	6. Chapter 6 Nelson and Lisa part 2

Chapter 6: Nelson and Lisa Part 2

 **(Hey guys! I just wanna thank everyone who favorited, followed, and reviewed my stories. You guys rock!)**

"So do you think this will work?" Bart asked.

"Hell yeah! I did this to my old school's principal all the time." Dawn replied.

It was Monday and Bart and Dawn where preparing to prank Principal Skinner. Skinner had taken off his blue coat and pants for a minute while getting ready for a meeting with the school board. This gave Bart and Dawn the perfect opportunity to pull their prank.

Meanwhile, Lisa was trying to find the right words to say to Nelson. She hadn't spoken to him since the movie and yesterday, she discovered something that made the already awkward event even more embarrassing. Ever since the first day of school, a burning sensation kept returning to Lisa's cheeks. She finally looked it up and found out it had a name: Blushing.

Lisa felt humiliation flood over her as she read this new word's definition: the reddening of a person's face due to psychological reasons. It is normally involuntary and triggered by emotional stress, such as that associated with embarrassment, anger, or romantic stimulation.

"Oh my god!" Lisa thought as she read this. "I can't believe this is what I looked like all week. And in front of Nelson." Lisa felt herself blush again. "No!" She covered her cheeks with her hands.

Lisa shook those thoughts away and approached Nelson. She needed make sure he knew she wasn't weak.

* * *

"Okay. All done!" Dawn said. She and Bart took the loose strings from Skinner's clothes and tied them to the door. Bart suddenly heard footsteps. "Oh crap! It's Skinner!" He shouted.

"Shit!" Dawn said. "Quick! In the closet!" Dawn took Bart by the hand and they both rushed toward the closet just as Skinner came in the office.

"Ah time for a good ol school meeting." Skinner said as he got dressed. From in the closet, Bart and Dawn giggled.

"Oh man this is gonna be so good." Bart said.

"Shush!" Dawn replied.

Skinner got dressed and left the room unaware that both his pants and his suit where attached to the door knob by a thread. As Skinner waked down the hallway, his clothes started to unravel. Skinner was completely oblivious to his wardrobe malfunction, although the children noticed.

"Ah it's good to hear the laughter of children, and for once NOT at my expense." Skinner rationalized.

By the time Skinner reached the podium, his suit was pretty much gone, leaving nothing behind save for a t-shirt, his shoes and socks, and a pair of MLP boxers.

"SSSSSKKKKKIIIINNNNNNNNEEEEEERRRRR!" Superintendent Chalmers yelled. "Why aren't you in uniform?"

"What do you mean?" Skinner asked before looking down at himself. "GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Bart and Dawn, having had followed Skinner to the podium, burst out laughing.

"SIMPSON!" Skinner shouted.

"Uh oh!" Bart said.

"Get them!" One of the school board members.

Bart and Dawn began to run away from the outraged adults.

"Damn!" Dawn said. "We gotta get out of here and quick!" Bart looked around and noticed Groundskeeper Wille's tractor outside. "Quick! To the tractor!"

"Hi Nelson."

Nelson turned around and noticed Lisa. "Oh hi Lisa!"

"Hey Nelson, do you remember last Saturday?"

"Oh yeah! That was a great movie huh?"

"Yeah…It was." Lisa agreed.

"Yeah! I figured you liked the movie on account of you blushing."

"Huh?"

"You where blushing like crazy." Nelson said. "You have a crush on Levi or something?"

Lisa felt herself blushing once more, prompting her to cover her cheeks with her hands. "What? No! I wasn't blushing! It was a….uh…sunburn?" Lisa pretty much squeaked out that last word.

"Okay, if you say so." Nelson said in a disbelieving tone.

"That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about." Lisa said. "I know I've been acting weird lately."

"Yeah?" Nelson said.

"Well I've.." Before Lisa could finish her sentence, Bart and Dawn burst out of nowhere on Willie's tractor. "Move out of the fucking way!" Dawn yelled.

"We can't stop it!" Bart added.

"Ahhh!"

"Lisa!"

Lisa felt herself pulled out of the tractor's path just as the heavy machinery was about to crush her. Bart and Dawn managed to jump off of the tractor just as it crashed into a tree. A poorly dressed Skinner rushed to the scene.

"What's going on here?" Skinner yelled.

"Bart and the scary girl crashed the tractor and Lisa and Nelson are hugging." Ralph said.

"Huh?" Lisa wondered what Ralph was talking about until she realized that while pulling her out of the tractor's way, Nelson unintentionally pulled Lisa into an embrace. Lisa's whole face turned red she also realized that she was returning the favor.

"Lisa, are you okay?" Nelson asked with worry in his eyes.

"I'm fine!" Before Nelson could explain himself, Lisa broke from his arms and ran off, her hands on her cheeks. Nelson and everyone else where at a loss for words.

"Awkward." Martin said.

Bart and Dawn saw the whole thing as well. Bart, of course was laughing his ass off at his sister's expense.

"Oh Man!" I am never gonna let lis live this down!"

"It's not funny."

"What." Bart stopped laughing and looked at Dawn. He noticed she put her hood over her face again. "It's not funny Bart. Your sister just publicly embarrassed herself. How would you feel if you did the same?"

"I-I'm sorry Dawn. I-"

"That's quite enough Simpson." Skinner was standing behind the two students, still in his underwear. "Detention for both of you!"

 **(Poor Lisa can't catch a break can she? Sorry this is a WEEK late. My stupid fucking Internet Company messed things up again. Yeah buy don't worry: They will pay. Anyway. I have some sad news. Simpson Lied and Simp-eds will both be put on hiatus until the end of December. I too busy working on this story and the Five Night's at Simpsons saga (Of which will be delayed until the company stops being a bitch!) So Sorry.**


	7. Chapter 7 Nelson and Lisa part 3

Nelson and Lisa part 3

 **(Fuck AT &T)**

After yesterday's embarrassing incident at the playground, Lisa was surprised to find herself coming back to school. But she figured that her schoolwork was more important. Besides, it would give a chance to talk to Nelson again.

Bart, of course had to go to detention for his prank yesterday. However, he was much more concerned with Dawn's behavior yesterday. It was the second time she had pulled her hood when he said something awkward. Bart just didn't understand it. "Why does Dawn keep doing that?" Bart pondered. His thoughts where interrupted by Dawn's voice.

"Hey Bart."

"Oh hi Dawn."

Dawn took a seat right next to Bart. They both knew it was going to be a long detention.

* * *

Lisa had to wait until lunchtime to have a chance to speak with Nelson. All day boys and girls alike teased her about yesterday's events, causing her much embarrassment. She found Nelson sitting at a table with Dolph, Jimbo and Kearney. They were all eating spaghetti. Lisa took a deep breath and approached them.

"Hey Nelson." Lisa said.

"Hey Nelson look! It's your girlfriend!" Jimbo said.

Lisa blushed. "I'm not his girlfriend." She defended.

"And I'm not her boyfriend."

Lisa couldn't help but feel a little hurt by that comment, but she brushed it off.

"Can I sit with you?" Lisa asked. Nelson just stared at her for a bit then said "Ok."

* * *

"God this is boring!" Dawn said.

"I know right?" Bart said. Dawn just gave him a stern look and turned away. Bart got annoyed by this and said "Are you still mad about yesterday?"

"Pretty much." Dawn said.

"Why" Bart asked.

"Because you laughed at Lisa!" Dawn snapped.

"So what? I'm her big brother. It's kinda of my job."

"Maybe sometimes it is, but being her big brother also means protecting her when other people fuck with her!"

Bart had no idea what to say. Dawn had a point. He made fun of Lisa when she needed him the most. He felt cold inside.

"Dawn." Bart said. "I'm sorry. Your right. I should have been there for Lisa. You're really smart."

Dawn suddenly pulled her hoodie back up. Bart became angry.

"There you go with the hoodie again! Why do you keep doing that?"

Dawn turned away. "I have my reasons okay!?"

"Hush! Both of you!" Skinner said.

Bart and Dawn glared at each other then turned away.

"Oh Man." Bart thought to himself. "What am I gonna do now?"

* * *

"So about yesterday.." Lisa began. "I'm sure your wondering about the whole "me running away thing"

"Kinda." Nelson said. Lisa smiled sheepishly and continued. "Look I just…uh…I,uh" Lisa just kept stammering while Nelson was giving her the biggest WTF face he ever made.

While Nelson and Lisa where "talking", Dolph and Jimbo where messing around.

"I bet I can punch harder than you!" Dolph said before giving a hard punch to Jimbo.

"Oh yeah?" And with that Jimbo delivered a sharp blow to Dolph, almost knocking him off the chair.

"You ok man?" Jimbo asked, realizing that he punched Dolph a little harder then he meant to.

"Yeah I'm alright. Just bumped into som.." Dolph stopped in his tracks when he noticed what was going on behind him

When he was punched back by Jimbo, he bumped into Lisa who was talking to Nelson at the time, causing their mouths to touch. It took Lisa a moment to realize what had happened, but when she did, her whole face lit up like a Christmas tree. The whole cafeteria just stared.

"Ewwww!" Sherri said. "Lisa kissed Nelson!" The whole cafeteria started chanting those words.

"Lisa kissed Nelson! Lisa kissed Nelson!"

"No! I didn't..I mean…I uh?". Lisa covered her cheeks and ran out of the cafeteria. She didn't even hear Nelson asking her to stop. Nor did she see him blushing as well.

 **(Good News and Bad News. The Bad News First. IMTACAYKI will be put on hiatus for the next week. The Good News: This is because My Internet is working again! Which means I can finally work on Five Nights at Marge's. I will be uploading a chapter every day starting next week until it is finished, after which I will continue IMTACAYKI. Bye for now!)**


	8. Chapter 8 Double Trouble

**Chapter 8: Double Trouble**

 **(And you thought I forgot about Milhouse and Jessica)**

"So you know what to do?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah. And this will make Lisa fall for me?" Milhouse asked.

"Oh she'll be all over you!" Jessica lied though her teeth. "Just go!"

Milhouse set off to find Nelson, leaving Jessica by herself. "Time to play."

* * *

Dawn was standing alone in the park. It was evening and her parents would be picking her up soon. All she could think about was Bart.

"I should have never yelled at him like that." She thought to herself. "Maybe I should apologize."

"Hey new girl!" Dawn froze. A voice she never heard before greeted her from behind. She turned around to see a black-haired girl in a pink dress. Something about her made Dawn feel uneasy.

"Uh, do I know you?" Dawn asked.

"Oh how silly of me. My name is Jessica Lovejoy. Aka, Bart's ex-girlfriend."

Dawn was dumbfounded. "I didn't know Bart had a girlfriend."

"Oh he's had lots of girlfriends. Darcy. Mary. Nicki, that jailbait Gina."

"Okay I get it! Why are you telling me this?"

"I know you love him. It's clear has day." Jessica said.

"What? You-your out of your mind!" As Dawn said this she pulled up her hoodie.

"Don't bother pulling your hood up. It's pretty obvious what you're trying to hide." Jessica said with a smirk. All of a sudden, Dawn jumped at Jessica and pinned her to a tree. She took a knife out and held it to her face.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Since when did you use knifes?"

"I always use them. The dumb writer of this story forgot to mention that earlier." Dawn said. "Now where was I? Oh yeah! Listen here you cunt! You better quit badmouthing Bart or I'm gonna shove my blade straight up your ass!"

Surprisingly, Jessica didn't flinch. "Tough girl huh?" Jessica gently shoved the knife away. "Yeah. You act all tough but I bet that deep inside, you're a big softy which is why I'm telling you to stay way." Jessica held her face close to Dawn. "Unless you wanna get your heart broken." No further words and Jessica left like nothing happened.

Dawn just stood there. "Is she right?" she thought.

* * *

Nelson was also at the park that evening, albeit on the other side of it. He was busy throwing rocks at in the pond. He was lost in thought.

"Hey Nelson!" Nelson turned around and saw Milhouse.

"What do you want dingus?" Nelson said with disgust. He hated Milhouse. His voice. His face. Everything.

"Oh nothing." Milhouse said slyly. "I was just wondering…" Milhouse trailed off. Nelson grew impatient. He grabbed Milhouse by the collar and made a fist.

"Alright Dipshit! You better spill your guts right now or I'll do it for you!"

To Nelson's surprise, Milhouse didn't even flinch. He simply looked Nelson straight in the eye and said "I was just wondering how much you like her."

Nelson was confused. "Who?"

"Lisa Marie Simpson!" Milhouse said with a smirk. Nelson punched Milhouse in the stomach so hard, he almost threw up. Milhouse fell to the ground. Nelson was pissed at this point. He picked up Milhouse again.

"Listen here bub! Whether I like her or not is nobody's business but my own!" Nelson shouted.

"So that's a yes?" Milhouse asked again.

"Shut up!" Nelson yelled as he continued to punch Milhouse.

"I bet you do!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

Nelson forced Milhouse against a tree.

"Now listen here you blue haired milk-guzzling asshat!" Nelson yelled out. "I don't like Lisa and never will!"

Milhouse just smiled.

"That's all I needed to hear." Milhouse pushed Nelson away and walked away. Nelson just stood there confused. "What's that dork up too?"

* * *

Milhouse ran as far away as possible once he was out of Nelson's sight. Every muscle in his body ached. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a tape recorder which he switched on before confronting Nelson. He stopped the recording and played it back.

"That will do Nelson." Milhouse said. "That will do."

 **(Fuck you Milhouse. Fuck you.)**


	9. Chapter 9 It all comes out in the end

**Chapter 9: It all comes out in the end**

 **(So before we start I would like to sure some news about the future of my stories. First off, Simpson Lied and Simp-eds are on hiatus. I will resume updating both stories in either November or December. Second, Five Nights at Bart's will be up sometime in the near future)**

"There he is" Dawn said. She saw Bart playing with Ralph Wiggum, or at least trying to.

"Come on, Ralph! Just say "tag you're it!"

"Baseball!" was Ralph's only response, causing Bart to faceplam. Dawn walked over to them.

"Hey Bart." Dawn said.

Bart turned around. "Oh hey Dawn!"

"Hey Bart can I ask you something?" Dawn said.

"Yeah what?" Bart asked.

Dawn hesitated for a bit, then asked "Bart. How many girlfriends have you had?"

Bart looked confused. "Uh…what?"

Dawn suddenly became aggressive. "Don't play dumb! You know exactly what I'm talking about! How many girlfriends have you had!?"

Bart was a little worried. Dawn was acting s weird, even more weird than usual. He felt like lying to her but something told him that wasn't going to work.

"I-I've had a few flings. So what?" He replied.

"So what? And you couldn't tell me?"

"Why would I need to tell you?" And it was at that moment Bart realized.

He fucked up.

"What the fuck do you mean why would you need to tell me? I thought we were-" Dawn stopped herself and without warning, pulled her hoodie over her head once more.

"Wait Dawn I-" Bart couldn't finish his sentence because Dawn away.

"Do'h!"

* * *

"Hey Lisa!"

Lisa turned around and groaned when she saw Milhouse.

"What do you want Milhouse?" She asked, trying to sound as friendly as possible.

"Oh nothing. I just I should show you something." Milhouse then pulled out a tape recorder from his pocket and pressed play. Lisa was confused. As the recording began she could hear Nelson's voice.

(I don't like Lisa and never will!)

Lisa couldn't believe what she was hearing. Tears started to fill up in her eyes.

Milhouse just smiled.

"I recorded him saying it. I'm sorry Lisa."

Lisa's sorrow suddenly turned into anger.

"How dare you!" She shouted.

"What?" Milhouse said before being punched square in the face by Lisa, breaking his glasses in the process.

"How dare you record that? Who gave you the right to record that? Have you lost your mind?"

Milhouse looked up, his face twisted with pain and confusion. "But I-"

"How could you be so insensitive? Has if being love with him wasn't bad enough!

Milhouse gasped.

Sherri and Terri, who were sitting under a nearby tree gasped.

Everyone within earshot of Lisa's confession gasped.

Lisa gasped when she realized what she had done. He face turning a deep shade of red, she slapped her hands on her mouth but it was too late. It was out there.

"Lisa loves Nelson! Lisa loves Nelson!" Sherri and Terri began to shout. All the other kids joined in as well.

"No! I didn't say that! I swear!" Lisa tried to tell the kids to no avail. She ducked down trying to hide her blushing face. Never before had she been so embarrassed. So humiliated. So ashamed. As looked up, trying to retain any dignity she had left, she saw a familiar face. It was Nelson's

Lisa was on the verge of tears at this point. She delivered a sharp kick in the groin to Milhouse, before turning around and running away to the nearby woodland.

Nelson stood there dumbfounded. "Lisa?"

 **(I forgot to mention I have a huge project in store for Halloween!)**


	10. Chapter 10 The Confrontation

**Chapter 10: The confrontation.**

 **(Just a heads up, this chapter has no Lisa or Dawn** **)**

"Lisa! Wait!" Nelson cried out. He pushed his way through the crowd, trying to reach Lisa, albeit to no avail. Lisa was already gone by the time he got there.

"Damnit!" Nelson yelled. He was so busy looking for Lisa, he didn't notice Bart until he smashed right into him.

"Ow! What the hell!?" Nelson shouted as he fell to the ground. He rubbed his head, which was throbbing with pain. As he picked himself up, he noticed Bart dusting himself off while also rubbing his head. Angry, Nelson picked Bart up by his shirt.

"What did you do to Lisa this time?" Nelson yelled.

"What are you talking about?" Bart said.

"Why did you give Milhouse that recording?"

"What recording?"

Nelson threw Bart to the ground.

"You know Bart, I always knew you were a shitty brother, but I never knew you could be that cruel."

Bart looked confused. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"That you just embarrassed your sister I front of the entire school!"

"I didn't do it!" Bart shouted.

"Then who did?" Nelson yelled as he prepared to punch Bart.

"We did."

Nelson and Bart turned around to see Milhouse and Jessica standing triumphantly with smiles on their faces.

"Jessica? Milhouse? What are you two doing here?" Bart asked.

"Just enjoying the fruits of our labor." Jessica replied. "I think Lisa and Dawn have learned their lesson, wouldn't you agree Milhouse?"

"Why yes Jessica. I would." Milhouse let out an annoying laugh.

Nelson let go of Bart. "You son of a bitch!" He punched Milhouse right in the face, breaking his already cracked glasses in two and knocking him to the ground. He started kicking him in the stomach while Bart and Jessica watched in horror.

"Who gave you the right to humiliate Lisa like that!? Who do you think you are?"

Milhouse raised his bruised head up, his whole body consumed with pain.

"You don't deserve Lisa. You're a hooligan, a criminal, and a monster!" Milhouse said.

Angry, Nelson kicked Milhouse in the face, knocking a few of his teeth out.

"And you think your any better for her? You embarrass her in public. You steal books just she'll that talk to you to get them back. You don't care about her at all! You're just a creep!"

Bart snapped back to his senses.

"And Jessica, you're just a bitch!" No further words and Bart ran off to Nelson and grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Come on Nelson! We gotta find the girls."

"Right" Nelson punched Milhouse one more time before following Bart to the woods.

Jessica called out "You don't deserve her Bart!"

Bart turned around and looked at Jessica. "That's enough." No further words and then he disappeared into the trees

 **(Man! Milhouse got his ass beat! Well that's what he gets for messing with Lisa.)**


	11. Chapter 11 A Heart to Heart

**Chapter 11: A Heart-to Heart**

 **(And this chapter has no Bart or Nelson.)**

Lisa was exhausted. She had been running for hours, trying to run from her shame. Her secret was out now. She wasn't sure if she could ever face Nelson again.

"Lisa! Over here!"

Lisa looked up to see Dawn sitting in a tree, beckoning Lisa to climb up with her. Lisa did.

"Why the hell are you running so fast?" Dawn asked.

Lisa hesitated, then told Dawn her story, leaving out the part about her crush on Nelson.

"That fucking blue hair! And people think gingers are bad." Dawn scowled.

"So what are you doing here?" Lisa asked.

"I just got a little upset with Bart. That's all."

"Why?"

"I don't wanna talk about it"

"Oh come on!"

"Fine." Dawn shouted. "I just found out that Bart had a lot of girlfriends is all."

Lisa scoffed. "That's it?"

"Yeah, well he did, didn't he?"

"Yeah. But why would that matter to you? Unless…"

Lisa suddenly realized something. Something that made her giggle.

Dawn looked uncomfortable. "What's it the creepy laughing?"

Lisa giggled again.

"Dawn, Do….do you have a crush on my brother?"

"What!? No!" As she said this, Dawn pulled her hoodie up again. "Don't be ridiculous!"

"Then why are you blushing?" Lisa asked.

"I'm not blushing!" Dawn protested. All of a sudden, Lisa pulled Dawn's hoodie down, revealing her scarlet cheeks. "Yeah, you're totally blushing. And that means you totally have a crush on Bart."

"So what if I do!?" Dawn growled, trying to cover her cheeks with her hands. "If you can be in love with Nelson, why can't I have a crush on your brother?"

Lisa's whole face went crimson. "I-'it's just a crush."

"Oh please!" Dawn said "It's more than a crush and you know it!"

Lisa gasped. Dawn was right. It all made sense now. She just wasn't crushing on Nelson. She was heads-over-heels in love with him. And that made her all the more distraught.

"Do you think he loves me back?" Lisa asked.

"Only one way to find out." Dawn said. "You have to confess your feelings for him."

Lisa gasped then replied. "Ok, but only if you tell Bart how you really feel."

"Agreed." The two girls hugged it out. Lisa was happy. Whether Nelson loved her or not, at least she had a new friend.

 **(Only 2 chapters left to go!)**


	12. Chapter 12 Confessions

**Chapter 12: Confessions**

Bart was depressed. Dawn had yelled at him. And he wans't sure if she could ever forgive him.

"Bart?" Bart heard a voice from behind. He turned around and was surprised to see Dawn with her hoodie up.

"Dawn! What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry for how I acted earlier. It's just…I was a little jealous."

Bart was confused. "Why would you be jealous?"

Dawn was distraught. "Well…because….I, uh….l..l..like you."

"What?"

"I like you ok!?" Dawn shouted. "From the day we met, I've liked you. You were just so cool and kind and…l like you."

Bart pushed the hoodie off Dawn's head to see her blushing furiously. He smiled.

"I like you too."

"Hun?"

"I think you're beautiful, especially when you blush. You're really smart and kind."

Of course, this only caused Dawn to blush even more. "Do you really mean that Bart?"

"I do. To hell with all the other girls."

Bart took Dawn's hand as they walked into the night.

* * *

Nelson was playing his guitar in the park that night. He was melancholy. He had no idea where Lisa was and he wasn't sure that she would ever face him again. Suddenly, he heard the sound of a saxophone playing. He turned to see Lisa standing behind him, playing her saxophone in unison with his guitar. Nelson smiled and he and Lisa played their instruments for a while.

When they were done, they sat down under a big oak tree and watched the stars.

"Is it true?" Nelson asked.

"What is?" Lisa replied, even though she knew the answer.

"Do you love me?" Nelson said.

Lisa blushed. "Yes, I do."

Nelson also blushed. "I love you too."

Lisa was shocked. "You're just saying that.."

"No. I mean it. I love you Lisa and I always have."

Nelson and Lisa then kissed underneath the moonlight.

 **(Sorry it's late. The next chapter will be the last one.)**


	13. Chapter 13 Conclusion

**Chapter 13: Conclusion**

It was a fine day in Springfield Elementary. It was recess and everyone was playing outside, save for four children.

"It's such a lovely day, isn't it?" Lisa said.

"Yeah, I guess." Nelson replied. He and Lisa were holding hands. As where their friends, Bart and Dawn.

"Whatever! Hey Bart! Let's go pants Skinner!"

"Now you're talking!" Bart and Dawn ran off.

Nelson and Lisa stood holding hands.

"Do you think Milhouse will be ok?" Lisa asked.

"I'm sure he'll be fine." Nelson said. He slowly pulled Lisa into a kiss. Lisa blushed but just kissed back. She was so happy. Not only did she have a best friend, but now she had a boyfriend!

"I love you Lisa." Nelson said.

Lisa looked at him and smiled.

"I love you too, Nelson." They kissed again.

 **(Well here it is! The final chapter of this story. And good news! I now have an account on Wattpad! Don't have any stories on their yet, but there coming. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed this story. And special thanks to Shadowfang14 for all the support she's given me. You rock!)**


End file.
